Kidnapped
by edurrant0404
Summary: During Finn and Rachel's stakeout they discover that Quinn is cheating. Their problems get much worse when a man with a gun kidnaps them and take them to a place that the can't escape. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story, it takes place RIGHT after Finn and Rachel see Quinn and Sam hug outside the motel…in my Fanfic Quinn IS cheating… and I hope you all like it xD… and I don't own glee sadly…**

He couldn't believe that Quinn was cheating on him. Actually he could. He stole Quinn from Sam, why wouldn't Sam dish out a little revenge? Finn knew that Quinn had a long history of cheating but seeing them hugging like that outside of a dinky motel room? Finn never would've suspected that Quinn was that trashy. She was behaving like Santana. Finn was a little surprised at how he wasn't hurting more right now. He just witnessed his girlfriend cheating and sure it stung but it wasn't like the overwhelming, excruciating, heart plummeting pain that he had felt when he discovered Rachel had cheated. That thought brought him back to reality. To his worn out blue truck with Rachel in the passenger seat practically crying.

"Rachel? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" He asked confused. He was the one being cheated on, not her.

"I just feel so awful for you Finn. Having to go through this kind of hurt a third time and you didn't ever deserve it before and you don't deserve it now either."

This is just like Rachel he thought and smiled, being more upset than the person actually being cheated on. "Ah, I'm not even sure if Quinn liked me that much, or if I liked her that much. It's not a big deal."

Rachel looked at him shocked and he could tell she was about to snap at him when suddenly the back door of the parked truck opened and a man shuffled into the back seat. He grabbed Rachel from the passenger seat she was sitting in and pulled roughly her into the back, pressed a gun to her head and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Listen to me now." The stranger began. "You," He pointed at Finn, "move to the passenger seat and I'm going to drive while this pretty young lady right here stays in the back. Now if either of you try anything I'm going to blow her pretty little brains out."

Finn could see the truth in the stranger's eyes and he knew this guy would go through with his threat if Finn didn't listen so he quickly shuffled into the passenger seat. The guy removed the gun from Rachel's head and his hand from her mouth and moved to position himself behind the wheel. He started the engine and pulled out of the motel parking lot.

Finn was so confused. What the fuck just happened? There was a guy in HIS driver's seat, probably about early thirties with dark brown, greasy hair and dark stubble on his face taking him and Rachel to who the fuck knows where.

Finn didn't dare say a word in fear the man would do something to himself or to Rachel. Every few minutes he heard a sob escape from Rachel in the back. After about ten sobs the man shouted "Shut the fuck up you little bitch or you'll be sorry." Finn wanted to kill the guy but how could he? The dude was probably 250 lbs. of pure muscle PLUS he had a gun. So Finn didn't do anything and he didn't hear one more sound out of Rachel.

xXxXx

Finn woke up in a small dark room. All the room contained was a sink, a toilet, an open cupboard that contained just a box of crackers and some paper cups, and a small cot in the corner. The room had one lonely light bulb hanging from the ceiling. "What the hell happened last night?" he thought to himself? He and Rachel had been spying on Quinn and Sam outside the motel room and then… "Oh shit." He exclaimed as the memories of last night's events became flooding back to him and then he realized there was no windows in the room either and only a huge steel door. "Oh god where is Rachel" He thought looking around frantically. He looked behind him and saw her petite figure curled into a ball on the cement floor.

His heart began to race and the uneven beats were ringing so loud in his ears it was as if he were standing right next to church bells. What if she was dead? She was his best friend and once the love of his life. He didn't know what he would do without her. He slowly made his way over to Rachel's slack body. He put his ear up to her mouth and he let out a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding when he discovered that she was indeed breathing.

"Rachel?" He tried. Nothing. "Rachel wake up" he exclaimed a little louder. She rolled over sleepily onto her back. He shook her gently and her eyes lazily opened. He could he her confused eyes meet him and then dart around the room and then right back at him.

"Finn…" She started to cry and he knew she remembered.

He couldn't bear to see her look so lost and so devastated. He pulled her into his arms because he knew he needed the embrace just as much as she did. "Shh Rach. We're going to be okay. I'll get us out of here I promise." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "We're going to be okay" he murmured over and over into her ear trying to provide comfort for both of them. They sat like that for what felt like an hour when they heard footsteps behind the door.

"Help us!" They both started screaming. "We're in here! Someone help!" They continued. The door started to open slowly and they scrambled to their feet in anticipation. Every ounce of excitement left their bodies when HE stepped into the dark room and gave them a vicious smirk.

**Cliffhanger! Lol… So I honestly have no idea how long this Fanfic is going to be, maybe four chapters, maybe 20… I'll see where my mind takes me but until then… enjoy xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee :)**

"Get away from us!" Rachel started screaming from her position behind Finn's body where he had quickly shielded her after he saw the man that kidnapped them walk through the door.

"Oh Rachel," the man's eyes softened, "always such the drama queen. But that's one of the reasons I love you so much." Finn's blood went ice cold and he felt Rachel go completely rigid where his arm was positioned around her waist. How the fuck did this dude know Rachel's name? He got ready to pounce on the guy when he caught sight of the pistol in the stranger's pocket.

"How the fuck do you know Rachel?" Finn glared at the man.

"I don't just know Rachel, Finn." Finn's eyes widened at the sound of his own name being said, "I'm a custodian at McKinley High School and ever since I first laid eyes on Rachel, I knew she was the one for me. You're so beautiful Rachel and damn how I love those short skirts you strut around it. I couldn't stop myself from falling head over heels for you. Then you started dating this dickwad and I thought maybe I didn't have a chance with you. But now that you guys have broken up and I know that you guys don't belong together, I can convince you Rachel that you belong with me."

Rachel finally spoke up. "Then let Finn go! He doesn't have to be here. If you want me fine, but please let him go!"

Finn spun around to glare at the girl cowering behind him, "Rachel I am never going to leave you." The thought of leaving Rachel alone in this cold dark place with this sick bastard made his stomach twist into knots.

The stranger spoke up again, "aww how sweet" he said with loads of sarcasm. "I'm sorry Finn but Rachel and I are going to go somewhere a little more private for a while, you can make yourself more at home for the mean time." The man declared with a sickening grimace.

Sick, disturbing thoughts came into Finn's head on what this monster could do to his innocent friend. "Screw that" he thought. Everyone including himself and Rachel knew that they weren't just friends. He never once doubted that he still had having feelings for her. Though all this screwed mess they've been through in the past months, even when he was dating Quinn, did he ever once believe that he stopped loving Rachel. Finn brought Rachel closer to him and tightly wrapped his arms around her torso. Finn glared at the sick fucker in front of him. "Don't you dare touch her." He growled menacingly.

"Oh yeah?" The stranger retorted viciously. "You let go of her now or I could shoot you dead and then have her. Your choice." Before Finn could even think about the options Rachel flung herself out of Finn's arms.

"Rachel?" Finn shouted.

Rachel looked at Finn with pleading eyes, begging him without words to understand. Rachel and the man walked through the steel door and shut it. Finn heard a click that signaled it locking. He then leaned against the cold wall for support but as his knees began to quiver he fell to the floor is a week heap and began to cry.

xXxXx

It seemed as if forever had gone by until Rachel entered through the door. She was accompanied by the sick bastard and Finn wanted to throw up with then knowledge of what he had just done to Rachel.

"This girl is fun; you should've never let her go." The man said to Finn with a short chuckle. Finn saw Rachel begin to cry and got up from where he had been sitting against the wall. "Well I have to go to my job or people might get suspicious. See you later Rachel." The guy winked and headed out the door.

Finn walked up to Rachel and noticed the purple bruise on her eye. "Oh my god Rachel, I am so sorry." He opened his arms to comfort her and bring her in closer to him.

Before he could wrap his arms around her trembling body, he saw her flinch. "Please, don't touch me" Rachel said in a low whisper. Finn was heartbroken that this sick man could take the strength out of Rachel.

"Rachel I could never hurt you please believe me." She glanced up at him confused.

"I know that Finn. But I don't deserve your comfort. I'm just some dirty slut that prances around school like a little whore. I deserved all of that, Finn, everything he did, I deserved it." Rachel looked away from him ashamed. Finn was outraged that this monster could make Rachel think so little of herself.

"No Rachel, you didn't deserve any of it. You deserve to be loved because you are the strongest, most talented, most beautiful woman I have met." Rachel started to cry and Finn pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. "I love you, Rachel" he whispered into her ear but it only made Rachel sob harder into his shoulder. They stayed like that for hours until Rachel pretty much fell asleep standing up, in Finn's arms. He gently picked her up and placed her on the cot in the corner.

Finn memory flashed back to when they were dating and they watched Braveheart (upon his request) at his house. Rachel had fallen asleep within the first 10 minutes of the movie and he remembered how beautiful he thought she looked when she slept. She had a slight smile on her face every time Finn had witnessed her sleeping. But now the smile had disappeared and now Rachel was asleep in this strange place with her lips formed into a frown. Finn knew that even if it killed him he would bring the strength back into Rachel Berry.

**Wow that was depressing… well please R&R!**


End file.
